megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Lucifer Palace
Lucifer Palace is a dungeon in the series. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' *'' : Location Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IV A special domain set up by Lucifer near the end of the game within Camp Ichigaya. It blocks access to the Yamato Perpetual Reactor. The palace is divided into several areas. The Hall of Eternity consists of a grand hall with doors that teleport to each other. The demons Belial and Lucifuge have hidden themselves within this corridor, and must be defeated to open a portal to the Hall of Eternal Light. This area appears outdoors under a swirling sky, and must be navigated through a series of door teleporters to reach the Morning Star Hall. In the Neutral route, in order to fully revive Masakado and remove the Firmament, Flynn must enter here and defeat Lucifer to recover the Great Spirit of Spite. Making his way through the corridors, he eventually reaches Morning Star Hall where he encounters Walter. He asks Flynn not to kill Lucifer, as Lucifer is the desire of all humans. Though he wishes not to see Flynn perish, he realizes his former comrade is determined to see it through, and wished he could avoid having to use his power on him. Walter then transforms into the visage of the Lucifer, who asks of the light of hope will still shine even before him. With Lucifer's defeat, he declares that humans are not strong enough without giving into the temptations of demons, and that they would see each other again when that moment presents itself. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Now known as Chaos Realm, it is now seperated into individual parts within Camp Ichigaya. Belial and Lucifuge reside in the Hall of Eternity, while Samyaza resides in final Hall. Once Samyaza is beaten the path to the Yamato Perpetual Reactor will open. Demons ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Hall of Eternity A }}" style="text-align:center; width:650px" !width=9%|Race !Demon !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|Lvl !width=7%|HP !width=7%|MP !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|ST !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|DX !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|MA !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|AG !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|LU |- |Fallen |Gemori |58 |610 |311 | | |Nu |Wk | | |Wk |Rs |37 |49 |86 |51 |68 |- |Yoma |Master Therion |61 |773 |223 | |Wk |Nu |Nu | | |Wk |Nu |61 |65 |68 |52 |64 |- |Fallen |Murmur |63 |916 |215 | | |Wk | |Rp |Rs |Wk |Rs |81 |66 |66 |76 |61 |- |Drake |Ym |65 |824 |343 | | | |Dr |Wk | | |Rs |41 |55 |96 |62 |75 |- |Ghost |Kudlak |66 |1,020 |239 | |Wk |Rs | | | |Wk |Nu |72 |69 |78 |70 |63 |- |Vile |Alciel |67 |896 |262 |Wk |Wk |Nu |Nu |Nu |Nu |Wk |Dr |62 |55 |83 |66 |73 |- |Beast |Cerberus |69 |1,335 |179 | | |Rp |Wk | | | | |91 |47 |82 |79 |74 |- |Drake |Python |70 |1,079 |288 | | | |Nu |Nu |Wk |Wk | |56 |56 |82 |95 |76 |- |Horde |Demon Army |69 |4,243 |820 |Rs | | |Wk |Nu | |Wk |Rp |89 |73 |111 |75 |90 |} Hall of Eternity B }}" style="text-align:center; width:650px" !width=9%|Race !Demon !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|Lvl !width=7%|HP !width=7%|MP !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|ST !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|DX !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|MA !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|AG !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|LU |- |Fallen |Gemori |58 |610 |311 | | |Nu |Wk | | |Wk |Rs |37 |49 |86 |51 |68 |- |Yoma |Master Therion |61 |773 |223 | |Wk |Nu |Nu | | |Wk |Nu |61 |65 |68 |52 |64 |- |Fallen |Murmur |63 |916 |215 | | |Wk | |Rp |Rs |Wk |Rs |81 |66 |66 |76 |61 |- |Drake |Ym |65 |824 |343 | | | |Dr |Wk | | |Rs |41 |55 |96 |62 |75 |- |Ghost |Kudlak |66 |1,020 |239 | |Wk |Rs | | | |Wk |Nu |72 |69 |78 |70 |63 |- |Snake |Pendragon |66 |1,827 |192 | |Wk | |Rp |Nu | | |Wk |97 |59 |47 |63 |73 |- |Vile |Alciel |67 |896 |262 |Wk |Wk |Nu |Nu |Nu |Nu |Wk |Dr |62 |55 |83 |66 |73 |- |Wilder |Fenrir |69 |1,251 |253 | | |Wk |Dr |Rs |Wk | | |80 |40 |74 |94 |83 |- |Beast |Cerberus |69 |1,335 |179 | | |Rp |Wk | | | | |91 |47 |82 |79 |74 |- |Drake |Python |70 |1,079 |288 | | | |Nu |Nu |Wk |Wk | |56 |56 |82 |95 |76 |- |Horde |Demon Army |69 |4,243 |820 |Rs | | |Wk |Nu | |Wk |Rp |89 |73 |111 |75 |90 |} Hall of Eternal Light }}" style="text-align:center; width:650px" !width=9%|Race !Demon !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|Lvl !width=7%|HP !width=7%|MP !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|ST !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|DX !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|MA !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|AG !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|LU |- |Fallen |Gemori |58 |610 |311 | | |Nu |Wk | | |Wk |Rs |37 |49 |86 |51 |68 |- |Fallen |Murmur |63 |916 |215 | | |Wk | |Rp |Rs |Wk |Rs |81 |66 |66 |76 |61 |- |Vile |Alciel |67 |896 |262 |Wk |Wk |Nu |Nu |Nu |Nu |Wk |Dr |62 |55 |83 |66 |73 |- |Fallen |Barbatos |69 |1,159 |224 | |Rp |Wk | | |Nu | |Rs |62 |101 |51 |76 |65 |- |Wilder |Fenrir |69 |1,251 |253 | | |Wk |Dr |Rs |Wk | | |80 |40 |74 |94 |83 |- |Beast |Cerberus |69 |1,335 |179 | | |Rp |Wk | | | | |91 |47 |82 |79 |74 |- |Horde |Demon Army |69 |4,243 |820 |Rs | | |Wk |Nu | |Wk |Rp |89 |73 |111 |75 |90 |} Gallery Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Locations Category:Brave Frontier Category:Final Dungeon